The present invention relates to a device for supporting paint utensils used during painting, and more particularly relates to a utensil holder that is releasably secured to a paint tray for supporting a paint roller, paintbrush, paint wheel or the like when not in use.
During the painting process, the need often arises to alternate utensils, such as, paint rollers or paintbrushes in order to appropriately paint a specified area. Considering that these tools will be alternated a number of times throughout the painting process, a convenient resting location for the utensil that is not in use is very desirable. While a utensil holder may provide a resting location, preferably, the holder is either permanently secured to a paint tray or can be easily releasably secured to the paint tray. It is desirable for the utensil holder to be positioned as to allow excess paint from the utensil not in use, to drain into the paint reservoir of the paint tray. In addition, the location for the utensil holder must allow access to the paint reservoir for the utensil that is in use. Furthermore, it is also desirable for the utensil holder to position the resting utensil in a convenient orientation to minimize wasted time and motion while alternating utensils.
Several inventions have been disclosed in U.S. Patents that have attempted to address the problems associated with holding paint utensils, however, they do not provide solutions that incorporate many of the desirable features. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,353 to Shannon, et al., entitled, xe2x80x9cPaint Brush and Paint Roller Holderxe2x80x9d, discloses a paint brush holder that is cumbersomely bolted to the end wall of a paint tray. While the holder can support a paintbrush, if it is of a length longer than the spaced apart support members, the handle of the paint brush can only rest in one possible orientation (parallel to the end wall of the paint tray). A paint roller placed in the support members will only allow the handle to be positioned outside of the paint tray in an awkward position. Consequently, any paint that may accumulate on the paint roller handle will not be contained or drain within the paint tray.
Another invention in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,169 to Drucker, entitled, xe2x80x9cPaint Tray with Paint Brush Holderxe2x80x9d, discloses a paint tray that has protrusions or cut outs within the side and end walls which allows a paintbrush to be positioned at an angle supported by the tray walls. While this type of support will hold a paintbrush, the support does not allow excess paint to drain into the paint tray. In addition, a paint roller supported in this manner will have the handle oriented outside the paint tray, with any excess paint draining outside the paint tray.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paint tray assembly comprising a conventional rectangular paint tray and a paint utensil holder. The paint tray, generally, has two opposing side walls, a front wall, an upright end wall and a base in which a portion of the base inclines from the end wall to the front wall. Adjacent to the upright end wall the rectangular portion of the tray defines a paint reservoir. The paint utensil holder has an elongated platform with first and second legs connected to first and second ends of the elongated platform and the lower ends of the legs are adapted to be secured to the edges of a paint tray. Located at an intermediate section between the two ends of the elongated platform there is a handle support member. When the attached legs of the elongated platform are secured to the paint tray edges, the elongated platform is suspended above the paint reservoir.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a paint tray assembly having a conventional paint tray and a paint utensil holder. The paint utensil holder includes an elongated platform formed as an open framework with attached legs at each end of the elongated platform. When positioned above the paint reservoir of a paint tray, the open framework of the elongated platform allows the excess paint from a paint roller positioned on the platform to drain into the paint reservoir.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a paint tray assembly having a conventional paint tray and a paint utensil holder. The paint utensil holder includes an elongated platform formed as an open framework with attached legs at each end of the elongated platform. The elongated platform has an arced shaped that is capable of receiving the roller head of a paint roller.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a paint tray assembly having a conventional paint tray and a paint utensil holder. The utensil holder is formed of plastic.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a paint tray assembly having a conventional paint tray and a paint utensil holder. The utensil holder is formed of metal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a paint tray assembly having a conventional paint tray and a paint utensil holder. The utensil holder is formed of metal.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a paint tray assembly comprising a conventional rectangular paint tray and a paint utensil holder. The paint utensil holder has an elongated platform with first and second legs connected to first and second ends of the elongated platform and the lower ends of the legs are adapted to be secured to the edges of a paint tray. Located at an intermediate section between the two ends of the elongated platform there is a handle support member. The elongated platform, the platform legs and the handle support member are integrally formed.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paint utensil holder having an elongated platform with first and second legs connected to first and second ends of the elongated platform and the lower ends of the legs are adapted to be secured to the edges of a conventional paint tray. Located at an intermediate section between the two ends of the elongated platform there is a handle support member. When the attached legs of the elongated platform are secured to the paint tray edges, the elongated platform is suspended above the paint reservoir of the paint tray.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paint utensil holder that includes an elongated platform formed as an open framework with attached legs at each end of the elongated platform. When the paint utensil holder is positioned above the paint reservoir of a paint tray, the open framework of the elongated platform allows the excess paint from a paint roller positioned on the platform to drain into the paint reservoir.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paint utensil holder that includes an elongated platform formed as an open framework with attached legs at each end of the elongated platform. The elongated platform has an arced shaped that is capable of receiving the roller head of a paint roller.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paint utensil holder that is formed of plastic.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paint utensil holder that is formed of metal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paint utensil holder. The paint utensil holder has an elongated platform with first and second legs connected to first and second ends of the elongated platform and the lower ends of the legs are adapted to be secured to the edges of a paint tray. Located at an intermediate section between the two ends of the elongated platform there is a handle support member. The elongated platform, the platform legs and the handle support member are integrally formed.